With the advancement of TV games, video games and other digital and mobile entertainment technologies, people are more and more opted for staying indoors. The number of spectators who go out to a stadium for sports games or races is declining, thereby shaking the economy of related industries. In particular, the racing industry has been hit hard since racing excitements can be easily and virtually experienced by playing a racing game on a cellular phone, a smart phone, iPad®, a tablet and other mobile devices or a TV system, which is readily available to a user. However, these pre-programmed games tend to have preset scenarios limiting the variations of excitements that the user can enjoy, thereby eventually boring the user.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a new type of entertainment business that enables users to enjoy the vivid images and sounds as perceived during a race by a racer of his/her choice. Such entertainment can provide the user with the realistic experience filled with real-time, on-site and unforeseen excitements, thereby expected to open up a new entertainment paradigm. “Races” in this document refer to competitions on speed involving motorcycles, cars, bicycles, boats, aircraft, horses, skis, skates, skateboards, sleighs, wheelchairs, yachts, and other vehicles or animals.